Tout était bien
by ornellaslythmalefoy
Summary: "C'est fini Drago, murmura le brun en souriant tout contre ses lèvres. Tout va bien maintenant. " Un rêve c'est beau, c'est doux, c'est idyllique, mais tôt ou tard, il faut se réveiller.


_Bonjour ou bonsoir. Ceci est mon tout premier Drarry et j'ai longuement hésitée à le mettre. En fait, même maintenant, je suis pas totalement sûr... Mais maintenant c'est fait ^^ Alors voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, à part le scénario... Enfin le titre est plus que flagrant de toute façon._

* * *

Le soleil de l'aube caressait la peau de l'endormi comme une caresse presque maternelle. Le jeune homme au cheveu de jais se réveillait doucement, continuant de feindre le sommeil pour profiter de ce moment si rare quand on se lève où seul l'innocence de ne rien savoir, d'avoir tout oublié, apaise l'esprit de tous ses maux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit conscience, ce qu'il rejoignit ne le fit pas redescendre de son petit nuage. Dans ses bras, collé tout contre son corps, un ange aux cheveux blonds dormait, les traits enfin apaisés et la respiration tranquille. L'éveillé semblait plus qu'heureux d'être contre l'endormi, il se sentait à sa place, complet, rasséréné. Ses yeux verts ne se lassaient pas de détailler le visage à la peau pâle qui lui conférait une beauté presqu'irréelle. L'ange se rendant peut-être compte qu'il était ainsi observé, se réveilla avec un calme serein. Ses yeux bleu-gris s'ouvrirent pour se plonger immédiatement dans un océan d'émeraude. Leur pupilles se remplissaient de perles d'eau que seul l'un savait faire monter chez l'autre. Et pour la première fois de leurs vies, aucun ne s'essuya prestement les yeux avec honte, parce que leur larmes, ils en étaient fiers. Elles n'étaient pas de tristesse, de colère, de haine, ils n'étaient plus à même de ressentir ses sentiments. Leurs larmes démonteraient toute la joie et la quiétude qu'aucun mot ne pouvait traduire et jamais elles ne déborderaient de leurs cils. Elles étaient trop rares pour se perdre sur leurs joues. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, se contant des histoires que personnes ne pouvaient comprendre, dans une langue qui n'appartenait qu'à ceux qui la laissait parler.

-C'est fini Drago, murmura le brun en souriant tout contre ses lèvres. Tout va bien maintenant.

Et rien ne pouvait être plus vrai, tout allait bien. Ils étaient ensembles et ils ne se sépareraient plus. La Guerre qu'ils venaient de vivre avait laissé au dehors des atrocités que seul le temps et l'amour gueriraient. Les morts seraient honorés, les blessés prendraient le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour aller mieux et les survivants souriraient, parce qu'ils devaient survivre à l'horreur. L'innocence avait peut-être déserté le monde, c'était à eux de la faire renaître. Mais pour l'instant, ce serait aux autres de s'occuper de ça. Le monde se reconstruira, mais les deux amants avaient mérités de se reposer. Le brun se pencha sur les lèvres du blond avant de se lever et d'attraper un boxer pour cacher sa nudité, faisant rire l'autre. Il se retourna vers lui un sourcil haussé, mais ses yeux débordant d'une telle tendresse suite au son qu'on l'aurait cru capable de fondre.

-Tu joues au pudique maintenant? rit Drago en attrapant à son tour un boxer et se levant.

Il passa alors le cadre de la porte avec un sourire provocateur et ne fus arrêter qu'arriver aux escaliers par deux bras ceinturant ses épaules et une bouche mordillant son cou. Il se laissa faire bien trop heureux pour se plaindre mais s'arrêta vite en sentant sa peau se faire aspirée.

-Harry! s'exclama-t-il en se détachant de l'étreinte et se retournant, plaquant sa main contre la marque violette qui ornait son cou.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais craqua sous l'air faussement innocent du dénommé Harry. Il ronchonna pour la forme en descendant les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où il prépara leur petit déjeuner aidé du brun. Ils mangèrent toujours noyés dans cette félicité délicieuse. Après leur repas, ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres, et se blottirent de nouveau dans les bras de l'autre. Leurs pensées étaient communément centrés sur la façon dont tout avait commencé. Drago Malefoy avait été marqué peu avant sa sixième année, mais rien n'aurait pû faire de lui un Mangemort. Il n'avait pas de haine assez forte pour tuer, pas l'indifférence pour torturer et il ne savais pas comment autour de lui, les gens qui l'avaient plongés dans cet enfer de soumission prenait plaisir à ces barbaries. Ainsi il avait passé toute sa sixième année sous la pression de la responsabilité de la vie de ses parents, se battant entre ses limites d'humain et ce serpent sur son bras. Sa mission était menée au reflet de son état d'esprit, mêlant acharnement et manque cruel de volonté. Et que ce soit en asséchant son corps en sanglot étouffé dans les toilettes des filles, où en gardant ce qui lui restait de couverture, il subissait ce déséquilibre qui menaçait de le rendre dingue. Aussi lorsque son rivale de toujours le vit sur le point d'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore en Haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, il décida de croire en lui. Et c'est sous ses yeux écarquillés, et son impuissance qu'il observa la suite des évènements qui comdannaient à la fois le vieux sage et l'ange blond. Mais, par la suite, avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à sa décision à propos de son ennemi, son destin le rappela et il dû partir de nouveau, se battre. C'est ainsi que c'est avec surprise qu'il revit le blond, alors que la Guerre s'allongeait, frapper à la porte de l'Ordre et prouver sous Veritaserum où son engagement allait. Et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés, le Survivant étant un des rares à le croire à défaut de lui faire entièrement et confiance, et le blond n'ayant plus la force de repousser qui que ce soit. Il avait perdu ses parents, son innoncence, son libre arbitre mais sous le sang qui tachait sa conscience, l'ange était toujours là. Il était venu avec l'espoir d'aidé le camp qu'il jugeait comme le plus proche de ce pourquoi il était prêt à se battre. Repenti, il était seulement venu demandé pardon, demandé qu'on l'aide. Peu importait comment la limite ténu entre les deux homme disparut ou quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Peu importait des conséquences, du passé, de la guerre, alors que les deux langues se frolait timidement, emmenant les deux jeunes hommes dans un ailleurs où seulement l'autre existait. Après tout, rien n'avait plus de sens, pourquoi en chercher? Le Survivant finit par atteindre son but et détruire les fragments d'âme de celui qui mettait à feu et à sang l'Angleterre, entrainant un engrenage qui conduisit à la dernière bataille dont même les larmes du ciel ne suffirait à en nettoyer les ravages ou à égaler celles de ceux qui en avait réchappés. Mais c'était du passé, c'était terminé, enfin! Et les deux amants le savaient, en absorbait l'essence. Ils avaient finalement réussis, ils étaient libres. Ils passèrent le reste de leurs journées dans ce bonheur palpable à se parler, rire, se taquiner. Rien ne pourrait plus les atteindre dans leurs petites bulles de paradis. Tout était bien désormais. Harry serra avec plus de force Drago, s'y accrochant avec le tremblement de ceux qui ont brulé le chaud et le froid dans leurs émotions. il ferma les yeux avec force, ses bras entourant le blond en une étreinte protectrice. Mais pourtant, tout allait bien...

°0°0°0°

Quelque part dans un batiment austère et froid, deux personnes marchaient, désemparées de se trouver là, des circonstances qui les y poussaient. La femme tenait la main de l'homme, s'y accrochant comme si ça pouvait la faire fuire de la réalité qui les poussaient jusqu'à cette porte. Cette porte qui renfermait leur pires peurs, leurs plus grands soucis mais les en protégeait en même temps, d'une faible paroi de bois. Ils se consultèrent du regard, cherchant en l'autre la force de tourner cette poignée. Le rouquin baissa les yeux et tendit la main d'un geste sûr leur découvrant un tableau qui fit saigner leur coeur. La pièce était plongés dans la clarté du soleil, à part un coin d'obscurité où s'était réfugié un jeune homme brun, les paupières serrées, ses bras entourant ses jambes, se balançant dans un réconfort illusoire. La jeune femme reprit contenance la première et ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette. Le brun à terre ne semblait pas conscient de leurs présence, ils semblait ailleurs mais pas apaisés pour autant. Comme s'il se raccrochait à un rêve sans le pouvoir réellement.

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, murmura le rouquin qui fut autre fois le meilleur ami d'Harry.

-Je sais, mais la seule solution est trop dure Ron.

-On lui la doit pourtant... Putain tout ça à cause de ces enfoirés incompétents!

La jeune femme jetta un coup d'oeil au brun et s'approcha doucement. Son ami n'était désormais plus guère qu'une épave, ses joues creuses et ses cernes se perdaient dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Son mal être semblait avoir rongé jusqu'à sa chair, laisant apparaître ses os saillants. En s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, se demandant si c'était humainement possible de maigrir autant en seulement quelques mois, Hermione Granger se rendit compte ainsi prêt de lui, qu'il n'était pas silencieux. Son souffle difficile portait en un murmure au néant et à l'infini, à des oreilles éteintes, une douleur qu'un seul pouvait comprendre.

-C'est fini...tout va bien... oui... t-tout iras bien...

Sa litanie sans fin se répétait avec la même promesse mensongère. Mais la beauté de ses mots, le désespoir de son ton tranchant durement avec leur sens, fit vaciller Hermione.

-Harry, chuchota-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Harry écoutes moi s'il te plait.

Lorsqu'Harry sorti sa tête de ses genoux, Hermione pu voir à quel point il était torturé, luttant ainsi entre deux réalités.

-O-on doit te parler Ron et moi, continua-t-elle en voyant ses yeux se fixer aux siens sans plus d'étincelle.

Voyant sa fiancé perdre la face, Ron s'approcha à son tour et s'accroupit près de son ami de toujours, priant mentalement pour ne plus jamais à avoir à parler de leur amitié au passé, ou pire de lui.

-Allez Harry, viens, on doit t'emmener quelque part.

°0°0°0°

Harry était en train de marcher avec Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient dit qu'ils devraient prendre un peu de temps avant de découvrir l'endroit où ils l'emmenaient et que marcher serait bon pour lui. Il n'avait rien dit. Ses poings fermés étaient enfoncés dans ses poches, ses ongles rentrant dans sa peau, ses dents se serraient à lui briser la machoire. Ces douleurs étaient dans l'unique but de garder un pied dans la réalité, de rester éveillé. Il ne se sentait même pas absent ou perdu, pour ça, il devait se rendre compte qu'il existait encore, hors cette enveloppe charnelle n'était guère habitée que par un fantôme qui cherchait à s'envoler. Ils franchirent un portail de fer forgé qui les fit entrer dans un hectare de terrain où se succédait mausolés et pierres tombales gravés de noms, de dates, de phrases, de dessins. Où sous terre, des centaines de cadavres gisaient. Harry continuait d'avancer, incapable de ressentir de la peine ou de se demander pourquoi ses amis l'avaient emmener dans un endroit aussi lugubre. Il n'était qu'à peine là. Les fleurs sur les tombes, pourtant si belles face à tous ces morts n'avaient plus de parfum, le soleil n'était sur lui que pour créer une ombre, pour montrer au monde ce qu'il n'était plus. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus et les étoiles d'antemps, Harry ne les voyaient pas et il n'avait plus la force de se rappeler qu'elles étaient là pourtant. Les pas de ses guides devinrent plus hésitants alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un mausolé isolé, aussi blanc qu'une neige scintillante, déplacé dans cet univers. Harry releva la tête par reflexes et découvrit le nom calligraphié en haut des portes: "Malefoy". Il adressa à ses amis un de ses regards qui posent milles questions en suppliant pour n'avoir aucune réponse, et ceux-ci ouvrirent la porte d'un sort informulé. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, ils entrèrent et elles se refermèrent derrière eux. La pièce qui ne semblait de l'extérieur pas très grande était en fait une représentation du jardin de la demeure des Malefoy de nuit. Une représentation du Manoir et du labytinthe devait donner un sentiment de familiarité à ceux qui étaient venus se recueillir sur ces tombes. Mais Harry fixaient les étoiles, perdus entre ce qu'elles lui rappelaient et la colère que lui inspirait le fait que ce ne soit pas vraiment celles qui ait abritées ces moments. Hermione attrapa sa main et l'emmena jusqu'à une tombe où elle se sépara de lui. Harry s'approcha des écritures de la pierre et voulu lire. Tout ce qu'il put comprendre fut le nom du corps sur lequels ses genoux venaient de s'écrouler. Il fut comme assaillit par la réalité, forcé de revenir d'accepter. Son état à moitié conscient, sa folie trouble, explosai sous ce simple nom. "Drago Lucius Malefoy". Harry se rapelai à présent. Il se rappelait de la décision du Magenmagot, ignorant délibéremment la rédemption de l'ex-Mangemort et le condamnant à cause de cette marque infamente et de ses crimes qui brulait encore ses nuits alors. Les gens criaient vengeance avant de demander de l'aide, ils voulaient du sang pour chasser leur douleur. Et le Mangemagot acquiescait. Il se rappelait que ses droit de Survivant lui avait donné cinqs minuscules minutes auprès de l'ange blond. Il se rappelait de son air terrifié alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, de ses bafouillements, de sa retenue qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il se rappelait de leurs larmes se mélangeant, de leurs derniers mots hurlés, brisés à travers la boule qui obstruait leurs gorges les rendant murmure. Il se rappelait que son ange lui avait dit qu'il avait peur, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne. Et il se rappelait de ses pleurs augmentant en lui promettant de pas l'abandonner, se rendant compte dans quel état était Drago. Juste avant qu'il ne doivent partir, Drago lui avait dit ceci:

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

-D-drago-o... c-c 'est ... est, avait-il tenté de bafouillé incapable de le dire finalement.

-Je sais, Harry, je sais bien, lui avait-il répondu.

Il ne lui avait pas demandé de ne pas le faire, le connaissant trop. Harry se rendit alors compte que Drago le pleurait autant que lui-même. Puis deux aurors étaient entrés et avaient tentés de les raisonnés, mais ils n'existaient pas pour les deux âmes enlacées. C'est par la force qu'ils durent tirés Harry au dehors, le laissant seulement hurler ces derniers mots: "Je t'abandonnes pas, mon ange! Jamais!" Il n'avait pas été autorisé à être présent jusqu'au bout pour Drago mais lorsque le rayon vert avait percuté le condamné à mort, Harry l'avait senti. De l'hopital où des médecins continueraient à lui injecter drogues sur drogues pour "l'empêcher de se faire du mal", pour le "guerrir", Harry avait senti la moitié de lui-même lui être brutalement arrachée, et étaient tombée dans une dépression qui l'avait empêché de se défendre. De tenir sa promesse. Jusqu'à cette brutale gifle qui le ramenait à la réalité, qui lui rappelait le sourire de son Serpentard, ses yeux pétillants de passion et de douceur, d'eux, de leur rencontre à leurs premières fois en passant par leurs combats enfantins et leurs premiers baisers. Ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la terre et ses poings cognant le sol, Harry revenait à la réalité. Hurlant à plein poumons, les joues baignés de larmes et la vision floutté, il s'effrondra. Le visage de Drago sur ses prunelles, se rappelant, il sombra dans le néant.

°0°0°0°

Ron et Hermione serraient fort leurs mains, avançant dans l'hopitâl, bouleversés. Leurs pas étaient décidés, leurs tremblements pourtant présents. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte de Ste Mangouste qu'il n'avaient presque plus la force d'ouvrir. Et pourtant ils le firent et en voyant l'expression de pure apaisement sur le visage de leur ami étendu dans son lit trop blanc, trop parfait, ils surent qu'ils avaient bien fait. Ils feintèrent l'horreur sans difficultés, se rappelant avec force la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Harry alors qu'il s'éveillait. Il ne se rappelaient que trop de la douleur qui le laissait à peine humain, du seul mot qui semblait à sa place en sortant de ses lèvres, de son pardon sous-entendu dans ses supplices, où revenait son nom, à lui. Les infirmiers et les infirmières s'activaient autour de lui et de ses poignets en sang alors que ses amis qui ne l'avaient tout simplement plus empêcher, se laissèrent tomber dans un coin de la salle. Ils s'accrochèrent avec force au sourire d'Harry et au petit ventre d'Hermione.

°0°0°0°

Le soleil n'avait pas d'emprise sur cette maison et pourtant il brillait si fort dehors. Mais l'endormi n'avait pas besoin de soleil, il était bien au chaud sous ces draps. Il se réveilla doucement et profita des sensations qui s'offraient à lui. Une odeur familière et apaisante le baignait dans une aura envoutante et douce. Son corps était pressé contre un autre, légèrement plus fin, mais non moins fort. Un souffle tiède s'échouait sur ses lèvres et une main tracait des arabesques du bout du doigt dans son dos. Son coeur battait contre un autre, se balbutiant dans une langue inconnue, des mots qui n'apartenaient qu'à eux. Alors, Harry ouvrit ses yeux vert pour les plongés dans un océan de mercure où il s'abandonna en toute confiance. Les lèvres contre les siennes, s'appuyèrent alors un peu plus, s'ouvrant pour laisser leurs langues entamés un balai connues d'elles seules. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, l'ange blond sourit. Et Harry cru exploser de bonheur en détaillant ce visage et ses traits fins et aristocratiques, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines, ses yeux brillants. Et le blond, serrant un peu plus son étreinte contre le brun, passa le bout de ses doigts en un caresse aérienne sur sa joue, son nez, sa bouche, avant de remonter déplacer une mèche de cheveu.

-C'est fini, dit Drago. Tout va bien maintenant.

Et c'était vrai. Dehors le soleil brillait fort, les fleurs adoucissaient l'air de leur parfum, les oiseaux continuait de chanter, les étoiles de briller. Dehors, les gens se reconstruisait, le monde se relevait, la vie revenait. Dehors, des bébés gazouillaient sous le regard fier de leur parent, fier de se dire qu'eux, ils n'auraient pas à connaître ça, qu'eux, ils célébreraient des héros pas des morts. Dehors Poudlard renaissait. Dehors, tout n'était pas parfait, mais il y avait quelque chose qui doucement réaparaissait. L'innocence. Mais dehors, on devra se débrouiller sans les deux amants qui ne se quittaient pas du regard, enfin réunis. Oui, en se regardant l'un l'autre, tellement trop pleins d'émotions, les deux amants ne purent penser qu'à une seule chose de sensée. Tout était bien.


End file.
